Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to stanchions and load clamping devices for use in securing storage or cargo in transport vehicles including ships, aircraft, trucks and the like. More specifically, the invention is directed to stanchion assemblies which are adjustable along guide tracks within a storage area wherein horizontal adjustment of each stanchion is possible after being locked relative to the guide tracks to thereby ensure complete and safe restraint of cargo regardless of movement of the carrier.
The present invention is directed to stanchion and clamp assemblies which are used in cooperation with upper and lower generally aligned guide tracks which are provided within a cargo storage or holding area and wherein in some embodiments, the tracks define lines of movement for the stanchions relative to stored cargo. In a basic structure, the stanchions include vertical extending body members having locking pins or other locking elements extending from upper and lower ends thereof so as to engage within openings provided along the tracks within the cargo storage area. Each stanchion further includes an adjustable member which is extendible horizontally relative to a fixed body member when the stanchion has been locked into place relative to the guide tracks with such extendible member being moveable by a mechanical adjusting mechanism which not only controls the degree of extension but also retains the extendible member in adjusted position during use.
In one preferred embodiment, the stanchion is formed having two vertical members each having a plurality of inclined and opposing faces which are slidably engageable with respect to one another. The guide track locking elements extend outwardly from the upper and lower portions of one of the body members such that the one body member may be locked into position relative to the guide tracks. Thereafter, an adjustment mechanism connected between the two body members is operable to extend the other or extendible body member outwardly in a generally horizontal direction with respect to the fixed member. Due to the sliding engagement of the inclined surfaces of the two body members, the adjustable body member will slide outwardly having a component of vertical movement thereto depending upon the degree of inclination of the interfaces between the two members. In use, the stanchion is moved into as close a locking position as possible to the cargo along the tracks of the cargo storage area. Thereafter, the fixed stanchion member is locked into position by extending locking pins, or other locking devices, from the upper and lower ends thereof into openings in the tracks. Final adjustment to allow the stanchion to positively and firmly engage the cargo to retain it in place is accomplished by extending the extendible body member outward and either upwardly or downwardly relative to the fixed member until an outer face thereof firmly engages the cargo.
To ensure secure engagement of the stanchions of the present with respect to stacked cargo, the present invention also provides for horizontally adjustable clamp assemblies to be mounted to selected portions of the stanchions. In a preferred embodiment, the stanchions are provided with a plurality of support pins or holes in side surfaces or flanges thereof which are used to support clamp mechanisms at a selected vertical height. The clamp mechanisms are suspended from the stanchions and include clamp plates which are moveable with respect to support brackets by appropriate mechanical adjustment mechanisms, such as rachet or gear assemblies, which may be locked to retain the outer plates in fixed position against cargo which is not vertically aligned with respect to other cargo in a stack. Thus, when the stanchions are placed against cargo which is stacked, in the event any cargo is not uniformly aligned, the adjustable clamps are secured to the stanchions and adjusted to thereby engage the non-aligned cargo to retain it in fixed position.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the stanchions include adjustment mechanisms which provide for only a horizontal adjustment of the extendible body members relative to the fixed body members once placed in position adjacent cargo.
In some embodiments, the stanchions may be suspended from carriages or carriers which are mounted within the guide tracks defining the ceiling tracks of the storage area or supported by carriers movable within the guide tracks along the floor of the storage area. Using carriers to support each stanchion allows the entire weight of the stanchions to be borne by the tracks thus enabling individuals to easily shift and maneuver the stanchions in a cargo storage area.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the tracks which guide the stanchions may be provided with opposing teeth positioned on opposite side of central channels. The stanchions, as opposed to including locking pins, may include locking elements having outer surface configurations such that they are engageable with the teeth defined by the tracks when extended outwardly either upwardly or downwardly relative to the upper and lower ends of the stanchions.
In yet further embodiments of the present invention, the stanchions may be supported not only by upper carriers mounted within the upper guide tracks within the storage area but may also be supported by lower carriers which are mounted within the guide tracks along the floor, deck or supporting base surface of a cargo storage area.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide stanchions which may be used in substantially any cargo storage area to prevent cargo from shifting during movement of a transport vehicle including ships, airplanes, trucks and the like, wherein the stanchions are used in cooperation with upper and lower guide tracks having openings or configurations which permit a selective locking of the stanchions relative to the tracks and wherein the stanchions have components or members which are adjustable horizontally after the stanchions have been initially positioned relative to cargo such that the adjustable members of the stanchions can be extended to securely engage cargo and retain it in position.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide stanchions which may be utilized with adjustable clamp members such that stacked cargo can be securely engaged when the cargo is not vertically aligned whereby the stanchions may be engaged against portions of the stacked cargo and the clamp assemblies supported by the stanchions to engage portions of the cargo which are not vertically aligned.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system of stanchions for use in carrier storage areas and especially in areas where heavy cargo is stored such as in military ships wherein missiles, bombs and other devices must be safely and securely stored, wherein the stanchions may be easily moved and manipulated by a single individual and positioned and locked relative to the cargo in such a manner that the cargo can not shift during movement of the carrier.